Amantes
by LadyShonnen
Summary: Amantes solo son los que se aman... ¿Verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Amantes son los que se aman, eso es obvio.

Ellos no eran amantes.

¿Por qué Kurosaki Ichigo insistía en ponerle un nombre?

¿Por qué insistía en no dejarla en paz?

Maldita sea, iba a volverla loca.

El tenía que tomar una decisión y debía ser alejarse de ella. Orihime estaba bien con su vida, su relación. Tenía planes de formar una familia con grimmjow y Kurosaki seguro tenía los mismos planes con su novia.

Debía tenerlos ¿Verdad?

Maldito sea el día que peleo con grimmjow y terminaron

Maldita sea Tatsuki por haberla convencido de ir a esa fiesta

Maldito sea Ichigo por haber estado ahí

Y maldita sea ella por haberse ido con el.

¿Acaso había una peor opción?

Maldicion. Ellos no eran amantes. Amantes son los que se ama ¡ y ellos no se amaban!

...

¿Verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime bebió su novena botella de agua y aún ni siquiera era medio día, estaba un poco abobada y deshidratada por el ritmo de vida que empezó a llevar al estar soltera. Ordenó el desayuno para ella y mientras lo preparaban le llegó un mensaje de _Snapchat_ al ver el nombre sonrió de medio lado, era un chico que había conocido hace algunas semanas en una fiesta con Tatsuki.

Lo había tenido en redes sociales toda la vida y compartían la mayoría de amigos en común pero nunca se había hablado directamente, era muy apuesto y eso ella lo había resaltado en otras ocaciones pero no reparaba mucho en el.

Lo conoció en una fiesta y compartió risas... y quizás algo más que eso con el.

Mientras comía su desayuno recordó aquella noche.

 _Estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, con el ceño fruncido más por confusión que por rabia, los labios fruncidos y mordía el interior de su mejilla en ocaciones. Confusión era lo que denotaba ese rostro. Su mejor amiga estaba frente a ella , pelo negro y ojos color marrón. La miraba atentamente y no sabía que hacer o decir. Su amiga había tenido esa expresión por horas, no había llorado y no había empezado a romper todo. Solo ahí... sentada._

 _Tatsuki pensó en llamar a Ulquiorra que era el mejor amigo de Orihime -aunque lo odiará- pues esa chica era muy expresiva, ese tipo de cosas la hacían explotar y no había tenido ninguna reacción._

 _-. Inoue ¿estas bien? - preguntó nuevamente, ya lo había preguntado tanto que ambas habían perdido la cuenta. Orihime la miró._

 _-. Eso creo - dijo muy lento, estaba en una especie de trance, no había procesado la enérgica pelea que había tenido con Grimmjow y menos cuando el le dijo "creo que necesitamos un tiempo" al escuchar esas palabras ella solo asintió y dijo: "entiendo, no te obligaré a permanecer conmigo. La puerta de salida es la misma que de entrada para que no te confundas"_

 _Solía ser cruel pero ella misma se sorprendió con esa frase._

 _-. Orihime salgamos esta noche. - pidió con el celular en la mano, si obtenía una negativa llamaría a Ulquiorra rápidamente._

 _-. Seguro - dijo encogiéndose de hombro._

 _Ya en la fiesta de encontraron con Nell, Rangiku y Riruka. Iba a ser noche de chicas. Empezaron "suave" como decía la rubia y pidieron varios shots de tequila. Gracias a la sal y el limón pasaban suave en la garganta._

 _-. Mi novio es un idiota - dijo la de ojos grises levantando el pequeño vaso lleno de tequila. - corrección ¡ex-novio! - dijo y lo llevó a su boca, sus amigas rieron ante sus muecas pues no había puesto ni sal ni limón en su boca._

 _Ya estaba feliz y sonrojada por todo el alcohol, su teléfono vibro en su mano, un mensaje de Snapchat "ichigoki" era el usuario, ella sabía quien era, en ocasiones le respondía sus fotos diciéndole que era hermosa o con algún emoji. Lo abrió._

 _ **Eres más bonita en persona**_ _decía el mensaje. Los ojos grises se achinaron con la risa._

 _ **Una pena que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti**_

 _ **Pues no te veo**_ _tecleó rápido, el estaba en el chat así que rápido salió el "abierto" siento unas manos en su cintura y al girarse se dio cuenta que era Ichigo._

 _Sus ojos color ocre un poco rojos quizás por el alcohol, su pelo naranja despeinado y una sonrisa despreocupada, ese chico era malditamente caliente y se notaba que era un hijo de puta. A fin de cuenta no importaba nada._

 _El dijo un hola que obvio no se escuchó gracias a la música, Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, el alcohol sacaba lo peor de ella._

-. Estas roja - dijo alguien sacándola de su burbuja de recuerdos. Era Grimmjow su novio-no-novio. Habían hablado un par de veces pero no se habían vuelto a ver.

-. Quizás alergia - respondió inspeccionándolo, no había pasado un mes completo pero ese chico estaba cada vez más lindo, quizás abalanzarse sobre el.

-. Tengo que hablar contigo - dijo sin rodeos.

-. Ni modo que me citaras solo para verme la cara - respondió sarcástica. Era muy difícil ser dura con el pero no podía caer ante sus pies así sin más.

-. Quiero volver contigo princesa - Orihime entrecerró los ojos - en este tiempo lejos de ti no hago nada mas que pensar y soy un idiota por ser tan celoso pero ¡es que eres fantástica! Cualquier idiota querría estar contigo y yo soy el idiota más grande. Me da terror que te des cuenta que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo... porque mejor que tú no existe ninguna. - hizo una pausa. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos. El azul y el gris se encontraron y Grimmjow temblaba. - ¿quieres volver a intentarlo con este idiota?

La pelinaranja no pudo contener una pequeña risita ante eso, ella sabía que el era un idiota pero era su idiota. Ese idiota era su más grande debilidad y ella no podía negarlo. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de su chico que la miraba atentamente a los ojos.

-. Grimm yo... no se, no quiero que después de tanto tiempo nos convirtamos en una pareja de hoy estamos mañana no... no lo sé.

Silencio.

Grimmjow entendía su punto.

-. Vayamos de a poco - sugirió el y ella asintió.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y se apoderó de sus labios, habían sido algunas semanas pero para el fue toda una vida, estaba ansioso por esos labios, los labios de su amada, de la única mujer que amaba y de la única mujer que amaría. Ella había domado a la pantera y eso había sido imposible.

Orihime se separo de él por falta de aire, estaba roja. Miró a su al rededor.

-. Cálmate - dijo con la cabeza gacha. Su celular estaba entre sus piernas y empezó a vibrar con una llamada. Lo apretó más para que las vibraciones no sonaran.

-. Te amo - susurró grimmjow y beso su frente.

-. Te amo más gatito - respondió ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Dudo si tomarlo o no, miraba los verdes ojos del dueño de la mano que estaba extendida hacia ella, se mordió el labio ¿hace cuanto no fumaba? Miró el cigarro marrón y lo tomó, Ulquiorra que era su mejor amigo hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

Orihime lo puso en sus labio e inhaló el humo, se quedó con el hasta que su garganta picara y luego lo escupió, otra bocanada más y le pasó el cigarro de marihuana a Grimmjow.

Ya con eso Ella tenía para sentirse feliz.

Rieron un rato por los efectos de la droga, luego silencio. Calma total. A todos los presentes siempre les pasaba igual con ella. En ocasiones Orihime se le escapaba una carcajada.

De pronto la puerta sonó. Alguien había llegado, la pelinaranja miró a Ulquiorra preocupada no le gustaba que la gente se dieran cuenta que en ocasiones Ella fumaba, la tenían como una santa y aunque lo odiaba no iba a lidiar con la desaprobación del mundo.

-.-.-

-. Tu novio es un idiota - repitió el chico de pelo naranja y ojos color ocre, Orihime lanzó un bufido como respuesta - ¡es un idiota!

-. Ese es mi problema, ya cálmate.

-. No debiste volver con el. - recriminó nuevamente y la Pelinaranja se estaba cansado.

-. Harás que me baje en el siguiente semáforo.

-. ¡Es que Es un idiota! - gritó al pasarse un semáforo, no iba a detenerse luego de esa amenaza sabiendo que esa chica cumplía lo que decía.

-. Solo uno reconoce a otro - dijo entre dientes, Ichigo la miró rojo de ira. Estaba furioso porque había vuelto con Grimmjow y gracias a eso casi no le contestaba los mensajes y pasaban poco tiempo juntos, el quería que terminaran para así tener 24/7 para el nuevamente.

-. ¿Que dijiste?

-. Yo no repito - dijo sonriendo, le gustaba sacar de quicio al chico.

Lo poco que quedaba del viaje fue en silencio. Ambos bajaron a la casa del chico para buscar unas cajas y llevarlas al trabajo de su madre, al entrar Ichigo se apoderó de los labios de la chica con mucha pasión y la cargó en sus brazos. Orihime no evitó dejarse llevar por la experta lengua de aquel chico. Los dedos de la chica se enredaron en su cabello.

Se separaron a tomar aire y ahí el aprovecho para ponerla en la cama, ambos respiraban agitados. El de ojos over volvió a apoderarse de los suaves labios de la chica, era malditamente adictiva. Se deshizo de la blusa de Orihime y empezó a besar su cuello y sus pechos. Los suspiros de la chica se hacían presentes en toda la habitación.

Orihime decidió no quedarse atrás y despojar al chico de su ropa. Solo tenían ropa interior y Orihime solo pensaba que era una idiota por lo que estaba haciendo. Ichigo la miró y estaba sonrojada, era el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida y y quería estar dentro de la chica, pero no, el tenía que hacer que ella lo quisiera tanto como el, quería ser dueño de sus pensamientos así como ella era dueña de los suyos.

La beso nuevamente, los pequeños brazos de la chica lo apegaban más ella, los senos de Orihime estaban pegados al pecho de Ichigo y eso lo volvía loco. Una de sus manos bajo a la intimidad de la chica y la acarició por encima de la tela. Estaba realmente mojada. ¡Toma eso pantera!

Hizo la tela a un lado y su dedo resbaló al contacto, su pene palpito, ya le dolía. Orihime gemía al ritmo de las caricias del chico. Era nuevo para ella gemir por un chico que no era su novio. Entró un dedo, sintió lo estrecha que era. Orihime gimió más fuerte. Ichigo agregó un dedo y aumentó el ritmo, quería que llegara, quería verla retorcerse de placer por el y solo por el. Y así fue, su cuerpo se tensó y su interior se contrajo. El de ojos ocre sonrió ante la sonrojada chica que aún no se recuperaba del orgasmo completamente.

Vio su mano llena de aquel néctar y no pudo evitar llevarlo a su boca, probó ese dulce sabor y estuvo seguro de que era su nuevo sabor favorito. No lo evitó y quitó el panty de un tirón y sin dar tiempo a que la chica se opusiera hundió su cara en ella, pasaba su lengua por su intimidad haciéndola gemir.

Se enfocó en aquel botónsito de placer y ella lo tomó por el pelo para apegarlo más a ella, gemía más rápido indicando que estaba cerca pero el se detuvo ganando una mirada venenosa. Subió y la beso, ella se probó a sí misma en los labios de Ichigo.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetro de una sola estocada haciéndola gemir de placer y dolor, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas por la brusquedad del chico.

-. Eres un idiota - musitó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ichigo las limpio y luego la beso mientras empezaba a embestirla.

Fue lento hasta que ella empezó a gemir contra su boca, la lujuria se apoderó de el y la embestía con fuerza.

Orihime estaba sumergida en aquellas sensaciones, ese chico le causaba demasiado placer aunque un poco de dolor por la fuerza. Gemía sin control y sintió como el orgasmo la recorría por segunda vez en ese día, ichigo no le permitió descansar y continuó embistiéndola.

Sus uñas se habían clavado en su espalda más de una vez, las embestidas empezaron a ser irregulares y por fin el se derramó dentro de ella. La vio sonrojada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por los repetidos orgasmos. Ichigo sonrió y se dejó caer encima de ella sin salir. Sintió celos, celos de que Grimmjow podía tenerla cuanto quisiera y el solo fuese el de a veces, el de cuando peleaban.

Orihime acariciaba la espalda de Ichigo mientras veía las marcas rojas que sus uñas habían provocado ahí. La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, se había acostado con un chico que tenía novia mientras que ella trataba de arreglar las cosas con Grimmjow.

"Eres una idiota" se dijo mentalmente mientras empezaba a ponerse su ropa.

 **¿Alguna sugerencia o pregunta?**

 **Sus votos y comentarios me ayudarían mucho.**


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime marcaba el número de Ichigo furiosa, eran las 4 de la tarde y el nada de aparecer. Antes de presionar el botón de llamada respiro profundo o iba a hacerlo un hoyo a la pantalla de su teléfono. Marcó.

Tres tonos.

Cuatro tonos.

Colgó y marcó nuevamente, si volvía a irse al buzón iba a ir a despertarlo con un bate de béisbol.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

-. ¿Que sucede Orihime? - preguntó exaltado con voz de sueño.

-. Controla a la loca de tu novia o voy a matarla - escupió furiosa, le dolía la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño.

-. ¿Que Paso?

-. Revisa las imágenes que te envié. - hubo silencio, ella supo que el estaba leyendo lo que había enviado. La novia de Kurosaki había conseguido su número y le decía que se alejara de su hombre mientras ella sostenía firmemente en todo momento que no era más que amiga del muchacho.

-. Princesa... yo... realmente lamento hacerte pasar por esto, no se que le pasa a esa loca ¡maldicion!

-. Me da igual, no la quiero en mi camino o la mataré.

Colgó con ira y suspiró. Claro que no iba a hacer nada, la de ojos grises era una chica totalmente pacífica, incluso se podían contar las veces que alzaba la voz o se mostraba molesta; solo dijo eso para que Ichigo mantuviese a su novia a raya. Rukia Kuchiki le había dicho que era su nombre. En verdad a ella no le importaba eso, pero no quería drama innecesario, ya bastante tenía con el tema de su novio.

Se masajeo las sienes y la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó, era un mensaje de Ichigo pidiendo perdón otra vez. Ella lo ignoro. Debía calmarse. Era alérgica al drama.

Debía parar eso, no quería meterse en una relación que acababa de empezar como esa y menos por una tonteria, ella era feliz con Grimmjow, sus dos años y medio de relación eran casi perfectos y no iba a cambiar eso por un chico que conoció ebria en un bar.

No iba a dejar a su gatito por alguien así a la ligera. Y menos por su patético amante. No, no; ellos no eran eso. Porque amantes son los que se aman y ella no sentía ni siquiera respeto por aquel chico.

Debía terminar con el.

Su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, Vio el mensaje y bajo de su apartamento para montarse en el auto de Ulquiorra.

-. Estas muy callada - le dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Orihime suspiró y el tomó sus mano como si le dijera "cuenta conmigo"

-. Lo hice con Ichigo - confesó ella - y se puso más intenso, no se como terminarle.

-. No debiste hacerlo con el. Pobre Grimmjow - dijo tratando de no sonar que se burlaba, Orihime se rio ante eso.

-. ¡Ulquiorra! No me ayudas - dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz y negando con la cabeza.

-. ¿Que quieres que diga?

-. ¡Yo que se, algo coherente! Tu eres bueno en eso.

-. Me gusta verte meter la pata, pasa pocas veces pero tus metidas de pata son colosales - la pelinaranja entrecerró los ojos y quiso tener el poder de lanzar cuchillos por ellos mientras que su amigo de ojos verdes sonreía.

-. Debo re-evaluar las elecciones que hago en la vida, empezando por mis mejores amigos.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza, Orihime seguía tomando su mano, ese chico era su mejor amigo y había estado en cada momento de su vida; el hecho de sostener su mano la tranquilizaba.

-. Creo que le diré a Grimmjow que le fui infiel...

-. De paso le dices que yo fui tú primero. Ya sabes para que no le preste atención a qué tienes un amante - dijo ganándose una mala mirada de Orihime.

-. ¡El no es mi amante! - gritó exasperada poniendo su voz más aguda de lo que era normalmente - solo es el palo de despecho - terminó de decir haciendo reír al chico de cabello negro.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, Orihime no quería terminar una relación que acababa de empezar como era la de Ichigo y Rukia, pero ¡Maldita sea! Todo se había vuelto muy raro entre ella y Grimmjow y solo quería normalidad.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ulquiorra regresó, le pasó una dona que ella agradeció y luego la llevó a su casa, esa noche saldrían todos juntos como hacía tiempo no pasaba.

La música era estruendosa como siempre, Las lucen cambiaban a distintos tonos y hacían que Grimmjow se viese más apuesto de lo que ya era, tomó un trago de su vaso con alcohol y después beso a Orihime apasionadamente recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por Nnoitra.

-. ¿Y ahora que hice? - dijo por encima de la música mientras la ojigris reia.

-. Dejen de estar así de pegados - respondió el más alto de todos.

-. Consíguete una princesa - respondió y la besó otra vez.

Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nell, Grimmjow y ella eran el grupo de siempre, por el momento la única pareja eran ellos dos ya que los demás estaban peleados. Orihime abrazaba a su gatito como ella solía llamarlo y tomaba moderadamente.

Estaban saliendo otra vez como en los viejos tiempos y eso la hacía muy feliz. Grimmjow amaba darle besos desprevenidos y así hacerla sonrojar.

-. Ya quiero poder quitarte este vestido. - le dijo al oído haciendo que se pusiese roja como un tomate.

Orihime sabía lo que tocaba luego de salir de ahí y estaba más que bien con eso. Fue al baño y al salir de ahí alguien la tomó de la muñeca. Sabía que debía estar siempre alerta pues Grimmjow tenía sus fans.

Iba a golpear al dueño de la mano que la aprisionaba cuando vio unos ojos marrón furiosos. Ichigo Kurosaki.

-. ¿Cual es tu problema? - le dijo el chico.

-. ¡Eso debo preguntarlo yo! - gritó e incluso por encima de la música se escuchó.

-. Deja de besarte con Grimmjow, ese idiota se cree tu dueño. - le exigió haciendo que ella diera una sonrisa irónica y se acercara a sus labios, pero no lo besó y fue directo a su oído.

-. Tu novia te espera Kurosaki, y a mi me espera mi novio - respondió dejándolo petrificado. Aprovecho para irse.

Ese chico estaba loco.


	5. Chapter 5

37 llamadas perdidas de Kurosaki.

22 videollamadas de FaceTime perdidas de Kurosaki.

2 mensajes de voz de WhatsApp de Kurosaki.

15 mensajes de Kurosaki

Orihime limpio las notificaciones y puso el celular en modo avión, !Ichigo estaba loco! Ella estaba con Grimmjow y no podía responder esas llamaradas o mensajes junto a él. Grimmjow además de ser celoso había tenido ciertos roces con Kurosaki en el pasado.

¿Por qué tentaba su suerte?

Orihime se miró en el espejo y guardó el teléfono en debajo de todas las toallas para así volver a la cama con su novio.

-.-.-

La Pelinaranja leyó el mensaje y bajó las escaleras para así subirse al auto negro que la esperaba, el Pelinaranja a su lado.

-. ¿Por qué no contestaste ayer? - rápidamente dijo.

-. ¿Acaso estas idiota? ¡No, ya se! Te dejaron caer de pequeño... te he dicho que no me llames cuando estoy con Grimmjow- Orihime pasó sus manos por su rostro con frustración - ¡yo no te llamo cuando estás con tu loca!

-. Oye respeta a Rukia. - dijo el chico y Orihime lo miró con rabia.

-. ¿En serio? - dijo y se rió falsamente - ¿respetar a Rukia? No cariño, esa maldita loca que me insulto porque le bajo ganas no merece mi respeto.

Ichigo empezó a reírse causando la ira de la chica, los ojos de Orihime parecían encendidos y después solo suspiró, se bajó del auto y empezó a caminar a su casa. Ichigo tenía el extraño súper poder de hacerla enloquecer.

Sintió que unos brazos la rodearon impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

-. Suéltame, por favor - dijo en tono apacible.

-. Por favor Orihime, Cena conmigo... - pidió nuevamente, tenía una ventana pidiéndole un cena y ella se negaba, pero al verlo ahí frente a ella tan dócil como pocas veces lo veía hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-. De acuerdo...

Emprendieron camino al lugar y era el mismo restaurante donde comieron la primera vez que salieron, realmente la comida para Orihime no era tan buena pero a Ichigo si le fascinaba. Hablaron de cosas triviales como la universidad de la chica muestras el mesero llegará. Ella pidió exactamente lo mismo de la otra vez: chuleta de cerdo a la parrilla con ensalada y papas fritas.

-. Realmente te gustó.

-. Claro que me encantó- mintió, realmente odio la carne pues era muy seca para su gusto y todo ahí era a la parrilla y las cosas a la parrilla le parecían secas. Con suerte podía utilizar el vinagre de la ensalada para mojarla.

Su comida llegó, Orihime empezó a cortar cada trozo de sus chuletas y cuando terminara comería, miraba como Ichigo hacía maniobras con el cuchillo y el tenedor a la a la vez. El era todo un príncipe aunque a veces se vistiera de bestia, muy contrario a ella que era una plebeya disfrazada de princesa... pero aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Trató de enseñarle cómo usar cubiertos una vez más y esta vez fue menos inútil que las anteriores. Ichigo era una dulzura total cuando se lo proponía y esa máscara de "soy el más imbecil" solo era una fachada... en verdad el era el tipo que cualquier mujer desearía.

-. ¿Por qué me trajo aquí, señor? - habló en tono de burla un poco sonrojada por el alcohol.

-. Quería pasar tiempo con la reina. Combine dos de mis cosas favorita; estar contigo y comer - los dos rieron.

-. Si, ajá, no me digas - continuaron las risas y las personas los miraban, pero como siempre a ellos aquello no les importaba.

La cena continuó con risas y ningún mal rato hasta que el teléfono de Ichigo sonó. Ya que ambos celulares estaban en la mesa Orihime pudo ver quien era que llamaba.

-. No... deja el problema... estoy ocupado, es todo... - colgó y desde el otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba Orihime se podían escuchar los gritos.

-. Rukia se va a enojar - canturreó con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico puso ojos en blanco.

-. Ella hace de todo un problema. Me esta cansando.

-. Pues termínala - al decirlo se encogió de hombros y se llevó la cuchara llena de mouse de chocolate a la boca.

-. Lo dices de una forma tan sencilla...

-. Es porque lo es, a penas tienen cuatro meses. Las relaciones no son el que le aguanta más mierda a quien.

-. Mi amante diciéndome que terminé con mi novia, no lo esperaba de ti.

-. ¡No somos amantes!

-. ¿Y que somos? - preguntó serio. Parecía como si la respuesta de esa pregunta le salvaría la vida.

-. Amigos que una vez tuvieron sexo, nada del otro mundo Ichigo... pero NO amantes, no lo somos.

-. ¿Una vez? - dijo en tono pícaro, ella empezó a reír ante eso. - Te quiero Orihime - dijo ahora más serio haciendo que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-. Gracias - fue todo lo que dijo y sonó más como pregunta qué cómo agradecimiento, tenía el ceño fruncido con confusión y la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda para ella.

-. ¡Eres tan rara! Te digo que te quiero y solo dices eso. ¡Maldita sea Orihime! Si algo más.

-. ¿Como que? "También te quiero" oye, cálmate un poco. Quizás estas malinterpretando todo.

-. Somos amantes...

-. ¡Joder! ¡NO SOMOS AMANTES! - se puso de pie y camino a la calle. Todo estaba bien hasta que el empezaba a darle nombre a lo que tenían.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y detuvo su andar, se giró y vio a Ichigo en silencio.

-. ¿Por qué demonios quieren nombrar esto? - interrogó molesta, aquel chico era un dolor en el culo... un dolor no placentero.

-. ¿Por qué no?

-. Porque no me da la gana. Cálmate un poco Niño.

Ichigo no respondió y la besó, aquellos labios a los que por alguna razón desconocida se había vuelto adicto... pero el tenía muy claro que no le pertenecían.

 **N/a**

 **¿saben? Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora.**

 **No se si lo he mencionado antes pero esto pasó, le pasó a alguien cercano a mi *cofamicof*. ¡Claro está! Qué hay exageraciones y cambios para que se haga más interesante**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo despertó y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y enviarle un "buenos días Princesa" a Orihime por Snapchat, luego giró a su derecha y ahí estaba su pequeña novia pelinegra dormida. Se levantó sin despertarla y fue a darse una ducha, escuchó su teléfono y sacó su cabeza de la ducha para ver la pantalla de su teléfono y no era la notificación esperada. Frunció el ceño pues eran más de las 10 de la mañana y Orihime no dormía tanto.

Se vistió en el baño ya que en su espalda había una marcas que Orihime había dejado allí hacía dos noches. Salió con su teléfono en modo avión para que nada llegara y Rukia seguía dormida. Se lanzó sobre ella asustándola. Regó besos por toda su cara.

-. Despierta amor. - le dijo viendo cómo la chica trataba de cubrirse y volver a dormir.

-. Déjame dormir Ichi.

-. ¡Vamos! Mamá quiere que desayunemos todos en un restaurante y pasemos el día en la playa - le explicó. Rukia abrió sus ojos de hermoso color violeta con un poco de pesadez. Miró a su amado y le sonrió.

-. Buenos días - se sentó en la cama esperando unos minutos a que la pereza se fuera. Realizó el mismo procedimiento que ichigo y salió al encuentro con sus suegros.

Dio amablemente los buenos días a toda la familia y luego salieron a aquel lugar que Masaki quería visitar. Rukia había sido bien recibida en la familia en mayoría -aunque la mayor de las gemelas la llamaba oportunista-. En el restaurante, debajo de la mesa Ichigo activó la señal de su teléfono y espero paciente sus notificaciones.

Nada de Orihime.

Volvió a colocarlo en modo avión y prestó atención al desayuno.

-. Sabes que siempre seré tu pequeño - agrego Ichigo a la conversación de su madre, siempre le contaba a Rukia las travesuras que él hacía en su niñez.

-. Ichigo es muy reservado, casi nunca me hace esas pequeñas historias - la ojivioleta tomó su mano.

-. Quizás porque no confía en tu, perra - susurró Karin, no quería a esa chica y se lo dejaba saber cada vez que podía.

-. ¡Karin! - replicó su madre, la adolescente sólo giró los ojos y siguió comiendo de su plato.

El día transcurrió como solía serlo, tranquilo; de vez en cuando Ichigo revisaba las notificaciones de su teléfono esperando respuesta de Orihime ya que le había escrito más de seis veces, ¡pero nada! Esa chica era un maldito caos que se había tatuado en su mente.

Le encantaba ir y venir según su humor y claro, con su frase "¡No somos amantes!" Claro que eran amantes, aunque a veces la sentía como algo más que eso porque si compañía era agradable la mayoría del tiempo, pero la veces que no... simplemente era una criatura molesta, odiosa, ruidosa y le encantaba jugar con su mente. ¡Justo como ahora! Parecía un ángel pero era el mismo diablo, ¡era la princesa del mal! Lo tenía loco pensando en ella mientras estaba con Rukia.

¡Hasta le dijo "te quiero"! ¡No le dices eso a tu amante!

Ella nublaba sus sentidos, tenerla cerca lo volvía una bomba de tiempo. Decir te quiero... ¡el diciendo tal cosa! Y mejor aún, ella le restriega en la cara que no son nada ¿Cual es su problema? Cualquier chica querría tener algo con el y el solo sabía, ella también lo sabía pues de primera mano había visto todos los mensajes de mujeres insinuando cosas aún sabiendo que tiene novia. Claro, no Orihime. A ella le daba igual que el estuviera o no. Tenía a Grimmjow que era un imbecil que no merecía a una chica tan perfecta como el... con unos deliciosos labios que sabían a Chiken BBQ...

-. ¿Ichigo?

-. ¿Q-que sucede amor? - Ella se apego a su pecho, estaban acostados en la arena.

-. Llevo rato hablándote y no me haces caso... ademas haces caras raras, ¿que piensas?

-. Nada importante chiquita, cosas del viaje. Ya Sabes, no quiero alejarme de ti. - tiro su agro brazo encima de ella, el abrazo obvio fue correspondido y solo se escuchaba la brisa de la playa.

-. No quiero que te vayas ...

-. Pero tengo que... voy a volver.

-. Lo sé... pero igual no quiero estar lejos de ti. ¡No es Justo! Estamos de Luna de miel en el noviazgo. ¡La vida es injusta! - acarició su cabello hasta que logró calmarla, se quedaron ahí abrazados aprovechando todo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Se había hecho de noche, las estrellas brillaban en la bella playa, el hermoso paisaje para aquellos dos amantes.

-. Ichigo... ¿a que universidad entrarás?

-. Aún no lo sé, planearé eso en el viaje... ya sabes. - el no le daba importancia a los estudios, no como debería.

-. Me gustaría que fuéramos a la misma universidad... pero no puedo pagarlo.

Silencio.

-. Yo pagaré la universidad que quieras.

Rukia sonrió de medio lado, se apegó más a su novio unos minutos más antes de regresar con la familia de este. El día fue movido y los únicos despiertos en el auto ey an Isshin e Ichigo. Iban en silencio pues padre e hijo no se llenaban como deberían en ciertas ocasiones.

Revisó su teléfono y nada. Orihime no le había escrito desde hacía más de 24 horas. ¡Listo! Iba a mandar a esa chica a la mierda; mejor así, el tenía novia y no quería que todo se volviera dramático.

El teléfono vibró.

Seis notificaciones de snapchat.

Tres FaceTime perdidos.

Todas las llamadas era de Orihime, una rara sensación se aprovechó de su pecho.

Entró a Snapchat. Todas eran fotos.

La primera foto ella hacía una mueca con un lápiz en la mano y se podía ver que estaba en clases "estoy harta de esta maestra". ¡Claro! Era viernes y los viernes ella iba a la universidad ¿como olvidarlo?

La segunda foto era de la nota de su examen: 10/10. Sonrió ante eso.

La tercera foto era de un perro. "Me recuerda a ti".

Los dos siguientes eran videos de ella haciendo caras raras a las cuales se veía adorable.

La siguiente frunciendo el ceño y con la palabras "¿Donde te metiste?" Y luego otra que decía "creo que moriste..."

Sonrió con todo eso. La Pelinaranja era muy graciosa, empezó a escribir y contarle su día cuando Rukia despertó.

-. Amor... ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa?

-. Claro que si pequeña. - sin darse cuenta había bloqueado su teléfono. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y se acurrucó un poco más con Rukia.

-. Te amo.

-. También te amo loca


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime subió al auto con su celular en las manos. ¿Por qué Ichigo la había dejado en leído?

-. ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Ulquiorra en tono burlón, el sabía identificar todas las muecas de la chica.

-. Nada. ¿Por qué debería pasar algo? - respondió con voz aguda y un todo algo cortante, el chico rio un poco.

-. ¿Quien te dejo en visto? - Orihime abrió los ojos, sonrió y se quedó mirando al frente. Ulquiorra era su mejor amigo y claro que sabía que algo pasaba, la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba aunque ella no y tenía la cortesía de hacerse el idiota y preguntarle.

-. ¡Ichigo! ¡Me dejo en visto ayer! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un estupido.

-. Creí que habías terminado con el. - tomo la mano de la chica.

-. ¿Terminar? No terminas con alguien con quien no tienes nada.

-. ¿No eran amantes? - Orihime resopló haciéndolo reír.

-. ¡No somos amantes! Te lo he dicho Ulqui, amantes son los que se aman y el y yo a penas nos gustamos.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron de el, entraron al supermercado tomados de las manos pero al llegar a los carritos se soltaron, la fémina tomó un carrito y el chico entró las manos en sus bolsillos.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Orihime volvió a tomar su teléfono el cual le fue rápidamente arrebatado.

-. ¡Regrésalo!

-. No le escribas, es el momento perfecto para dejarlo. - dijo Ulquiorra poniendo el aparato en su bolsillo.

-. No tengo nada con el.

-. Pues sigan su vida, el tiene a su loca y tu a tu bestia. - Orihime le dio un golpe en el hombro haciéndolo reír, mientras más molestaba a Orihime significaba que andaba de mejor humor.

Caminaba con la mente hecha un lío, no debía molestarse por un simple visto a unos tontos mensajes, y menos de Ichigo porque ella tenía su novio.

Mientras la chica divagaba siendo molestada por su mejor amigo durante todo el rato, compraron lo necesario y en el camino iban tomados de las manos y en silencio.

-. Quiero fumar - dijo de la nada Orihime, su voz era casi inaudible.

-. Grimmjow no quiere que fumes mientras está fuera del país. - la chica rodó los ojos.

-. No sabía que te importaba lo que Grimmjow mandara.

-. A mi no, pero a ti si. - se encogió de hombros - huelo problemas.

-. No quiero hablar de eso Ulqui.

-. ¡Con razón estás tan pegada a tu amante!

Los ojos de Orihime se encendieron en fuego y le lanzó un golpe en el hombre al de hermosos ojos verdes que solo le causó risa.

-. ¡Basta! Harás que choquemos - comentó con dificultad gracias a las enormes carcajadas.

-. No me importa.

Continuaron con juegos estupidos y para calmar a su amiga le compró un helado, el dulce siempre calmaba a la bestia.

Pasaron la tarde juntos como solían hacerlo en sus tiempos de bachiller, comieron chucherias y tontearon, hubo algunos golpes por parte de la chica cuando el chico decía algo fuera de lugar.

-. ¡Eres un sucio! Debes superarlo. - habló dándole un leve empujón.

-. Quizás tú deberías olvidarlo. - dio un trago a su cerveza.

-. ¡Yo lo olvidé!

-. Tu sonrojo dice lo contrario - rieron un rato más y luego las voces de la tv inundaron el cuarto, hacía un tiempo que ellos no estaban completamente solos en una casa y se estaba creando un Aura tensa. - Tenemos que hablar.

-. ¿Sobre qué?

-. Sobre nosotros, somos mejores amigos y tú estás en un extremo y yo en otro.

-. ¡Es que a veces te pasas Ulquiorra! Te quiero, te amo pero... eres mi mejor amigo y aquello es el pasado.

Discutieron más el tema hasta que Orihime dio el tema por zanjado, actuaron como que nada había pasado y continuaron bebiendo. Orihime buscó su teléfono vio que tenía un mensaje de Ichigo en Snapchat, como siempre.

" _Lamento no responder, llegue a casa cansado_ " al leer ese mensaje giró los ojos, tuvo ganas de romper aquel teléfono en un millón de pedazos. "Cansado" claro que si. Estaba con Rukia, había visto las historias en las redes sociales de la chica.

" _Tenemos que hablar_ "

Luego de enviar aquel mensaje dejo el teléfono a un lado de la cama bajo la mirada de Ulquiorra que había llegado con un pote de helado y dos cucharas listo para su noche de películas.

-. ¿Peleas con Grimmjow?

-. Hablaba con Ichigo - susurró lamiendo la cuchara.

-. Oh...

-. A veces me pregunto si debo seguir con el... es un desastre.

-. ¿Que pasó? Ustedes estaban bien, el ha estado poniendo de su parte durante todo este tiempo... durante casi tres años ha sido el mejor hombre que puede ser.

-. ¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Pero desde aquella vez es raro, yo estoy esperando a que el meta la pata. El se ha vuelto muy celosos, más de lo que ya era - estrujó su rostro - me acuesta con Ichigo y no siento culpa ¡nada de culpa!

-. Debe de ser un gran sexo. - bromeó Ulquiorra ganándose una mala mirada de la chica.

-. Ulqui, céntrate. No me distraigas - rieron- no cambiaria a Grimmjow por Ichigo jamás... pero nuestra relación casi pende de un hilo.

Ulquiorra la abrazó mientras ambos comían helado, acariciaba la melena naranja de la chica; Orihime estaba confundida como nunca y Ulquiorra sabía aquello, en un momento así ella era un manojo de ideas y teorías y no valía la pena que el dijera nada porque sería como hablar con una pared. Cuando ella estaba confundida lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y darle calor y a la vez darle espacio metal para que ella misma sacara conclusiones.

La mente de Orihime era un lío descomunal, por un lado su relación de hacía casi tres años con Grimmjow, amaba a Grimmjow que era su opuesto completo. Por otro lado estaba Ichigo que era su... ¿amigo sexual? Algo así, el chico era casi su alma gemela y si lo hubiese conocido en otro tiempo se habría enamorado locamente de él, pero ese no era el caso.

Tenía novio y lo amaba. Entonces... ¿por qué se molestaba si Ichigo desaparecía?

Todo en torno a el era tonto, blanco o negro, debía tomar una decisión y claro que era Grimmjow; por eso le había dicho a Ichigo que debían hablar, ella debía frenar aquello y que fuesen sólo amigos. SOLO AMIGOS.

El teléfono vibro y saco a la chica de sus magníficos pensamientos-según ella- y como si mi hubiese llamado con la mente era Ichigo, un mensaje que dudó en abrir peor por fin lo hizo.

" _También tengo algo que decirte en persona_ **"**

Un simple mensaje que le puso la piel de gallina.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime caminaba de un lado a otro gracias al mensaje que Ichigo le había puesto la noche anterior. Lo que fuera que el tuviese que decirle la ponía ansiosa y le daba una extraña sensación en su pecho ¿por qué demonios le importaba?

Quizás le diría que iba a casarse con Rukia.

Ante ese pensamiento Orihime golpeó la mesa con su puño, eso no debía importarle en lo absoluto pero le molestaba la simple idea.

El teléfono en su mano vibró indicando que Ichigo estaba esperándola. Tomó un monedero y bajo las escaleras como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Se subió al auto y como si su cuerpo se mandara solo se abalanzó a él dándole un fuerte abrazo que obviamente fue correspondido. Al separarse del abrazo Ichigo tomó el rostro de la chica y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos.

El beso empezó lento, los labios danzaban saboreandose el uno al otro como si se necesitaran, las manos que antes estaban en el rostro de Orihime ahora se habían enredado en su cabello haciendo que el beso fuese más profundo, Ichigo mordió el labio de Orihime dando un leve tirón.

-. No muerdas... - susurró Orihime para volver a besarlo, este beso era aún más posesivo que el anterior, sus lenguas rozaban eso les encantaba, la falta del Preciado oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Ichigo besó la frente de Orihime y la acunó en su pecho.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ahora lo que le dijera no tendría alguna validez, luego de corresponder un beso de esa forma no iba a poder decirle "hey, ya no quiero seguir con el sexo" si le decía eso luego de haberlo casi devorado definitivamente que Ichigo se reiría en su cara y no la dejaría que lo olvidara jamás.

-. Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme - rompió él el hielo mientras se ponía en marcha quien sabe a donde dejando a la chica confundida viendo al frente, no se suponía que el la secuestrara.

Buscó las palabras en su cabeza, sabía lo que iba a decir pero al besarlo todo se había borrado de su mente.

-. Tú primero, lo mío no es tan importante. - se excusó algo nerviosa y seguramente sonrojada, estaba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Ichigo no dijo nada y le pasó su celular para que pusiera música a su gusto indicándole que aún no era el momento para hablar.

Compraron helado y no hablaron más que para indicarle a la vendedora el sabor que querían. Luego de eso fueron a casa del chico. Orihime estaba ansiosa por saber que era eso tan importante. Cuando entró al cuarto de Ichigo había maletas al lado de la cama. Lo encaró con una ceja levantada.

-. Tengo que irme.

-. ¿Irte? Explícame eso.

-. Me iré a China hasta enero... - soltó y Orihime se quedó estática, frunció los labios y luego mordió el inferior, su expresión era una de confusión total mientras que en su interior quería explotar.

-. ¡No te vayas! - dijo y lo abrazó, el puchero amenazaba con salir al igual que las lágrimas - no te vayas... por favor Ichigo. No me dejes sola.

Ante eso ambos se sorprendieron, Ichigo nunca pensó que a ella le importaba su presencia más que para complacerla sexualmente, pero ahí estaba ella llorando y aferrándose a él para que no se fuera, no quería que se fuera.

Orihime temblaba como si dentro de ella hubiese un terremoto, las lágrimas resbalaban sin permiso por sus mejillas y más fuerte se aferraba al cuello de Ichigo mientras el hacía lo mismo a la cintura de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos y muchos "no te vayas" se abrazaron en la cama. Orihime se abofeteaba mentalmente con su rápido cambio de actitud, su plan era verlo para que la dejara en paz de una buena vez, para salir de ese macabro juego y continuar su vida normal junto a Grimmjow como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se puso a horcajadas encima de Ichigo y lo besó, lo besó lentamente como si quisiera guardar su sabor en lo más profundo de su memoria, le daba cortos besos mientras las lágrimas querían salir nuevamente.

-. Princesa... - la llamó cuando ella se aferraba a su pecho tratando de no llorar, acarició ese cabello que tanto le gustaba. - no me iré para siempre...

-. ¡Lo se! Pero no quiero que te vayas... no me dejes sola tu también.

-. Oye oye - se incorporó un poco para que de esa forma ella tuviera que moverse y quedaran frente a frente, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas por culpa de el - aunque no esté a tu lado, prometo que no dejaré que te sientas sola. Hablaremos cada día a cada hora, te haré mucho FaceTime en nuestro tiempo libre - la besó - tendremos mucho sexo telefónico - Orihime rodó los ojos - no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil.

-. ¿Lo prometes? - se mordió la lengua, ¡no debía decir eso! Se golpeó mentalmente, estaba más idiota de la cuenta.

-. Lo prometo - se besaron.

Aquel beso se fue profundizando de a poco, Ichigo tenía su mano en la nuca de Orihime para que ni se le ocurriera apartar sus deliciosos labios. Orihime dominaba el beso, lo hacía feroz y posesivo, Ichigo en un ágil movimiento le quitó la blusa y pasó lentamente su mano por la espalda de la chica haciendo que temblara. Orihime cortó el beso.

-. Ichigo... - el chico la besó nuevamente- quiero que sepas que no tengo sexo contigo para que te quedes... - sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso, sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

-. Lo sé... - cambiaron papeles, ahora Orihime estaba debajo de Ichigo y el era quien tenía el total control sobre ella, los dulces besos la hacían delirar y combinado eso con las suaves caricias en su vientre.

Ambos sin camisa, sus pieles rozaban calentando todo el cuarto, en un ágil movimiento saco de su prisión a aquellos montes que tanto le gustaban. No esperó más y probó uno, lamia y chupaba mientras acariciaba el otro arrancándole varios suspiros a la dama.

Procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro mientras que bajaba lentamente su mano hasta meterla en su pantalón, acariciaba su parte más sensible por encima de la tela. Orihime tomó la cabeza de Ichigo para besarlo.

Se aburrió de los preámbulos y se quitó ella misma la ropa que sobraba mientras que su acompañante hacía lo mismo. Sus piernas se enrollaron en las caderas de Ichigo, sus intimidades rosaban mientras se besaban. Ichigo mordió el labio de Orihime y lo estiró un poco. Metió dos dedos en ella mientras jugaba con su clitoris haciéndola gemir.

-. Por favor... te necesito dentro - susurró contra sus labios, media sonrisa surcó los labios del chico mientras se adentraba lentamente en ella.

El lento va y ven la volvía loca, las caderas de Ichigo se movían lentamente mientras de la misma manera besaba los labios de la chica, no quería irse y dejarla y si la dejaba necesitaba quedarse grabado en su memoria y en toda su piel.

-. Te quiero demasiado Orihime - susurró mientras que se aguantaba para no llegar.

-. Ichigo... - susurró mientras las embestidas se volvían más lentas haciéndola enloquecer - no hago esto para que te quedes. Aaah ~ - gimió cuando el tocó un punto sensible.

-. Lo sé - volvía a tocar aquel punto, le encantaba verla debajo de él retorciéndose de placer, un par de estocadas más en el lugar correcto y el orgasmo de Orihime se hizo presente, su interior se contrajo y sus músculos se tensaron; para intensificarlo Ichigo se derramó dentro de ella y se fundieron en un beso.

El chico aún dentro continuaba dándole dulces besos por todo el rostro, no quería irse, de hecho en ese momento podría morir y lo haría feliz.

-. Tienes que saber - ichigo la besó- que cuando estes allá en el fin del mundo y tengas ganas de todo esto... no estaré ahí para dártelo.

Ambos rieron.

-. No es el fin del mundo, es china y está más cerca de lo que crees.

-. Me da igual, solo tengo que saber que no es aquí... y me molesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Una semana de que Ichigo se había ido a China por razones que Orihime no prestó atención por estar llorando y repitiendo "no te vayas" más veces de las que respiraba. Estuvo normal, cada día se mandaban mensajes, fotos locas de ellos haciendo cualquier idiotes o de lugares que el otro no había visto y cada noche hacían video llamada hasta que uno se quedara dormido o simplemente no aguantara el sueño.

A pesar de que Orihime lo negara parecía. Una pareja.

-. Estaba dormida, debes calmarte... - susurró en el teléfono, Grimmjow estaba de viaje, también se encontraba en China pero por razones de trabajo.

-. ¡Eres la mujer que más duerme! - gritó el de pelo celeste en la bocina de aquel aparato- ¿no puedes poner una excusa mejor?

-. ¡Grimmjow! - expresó con su voz totalmente seria - cálmate, acabo de despertar y no quiero pelear... no hoy.

-. ¡Orihime, te desapareces por horas! Y siempre estás durmiendo o haciendo tareas. ¿No esta vieja para ese tipo de excusas?

Orihime respiro profundo y apretó los labios, mentalmente contó hasta 10 tratando que su respiración se normalizara y no gritarla a Grimmjow ya peor de lo que él le había gritado a ella. Se masajeó las sienes mientras veía la pantalla de su celular en la mesa con los segundos de la llamada correr.

-. Estás actuando como un niño... respira profundo.

-. ¡Maldita sea Orihime! Siempre dices la misma mierda.

-. Grimm, si sigues así voy a colgar... quiero hablar como adultos contigo. - su voz sonaba cansada. Era más de medio día y ella había dormido poco por estar en una videollamada con Ichigo.

-. ¡Diablos Deja de tratarme como un niño!

Colgó. Estaba harta de esas peleas sin sentido ¿quien se creía el? Siempre le gritaba desde el día que se fue. Desaparecía y cuando aparecía empezaba a pelearle porque según él, ella era la que desaparecía.

Colocó ambas manos en su rostro. ¿Cuando su relación empezó a romperse? Grimmjow siempre fue celoso y le encantaba hacer pleitos sin razón, pero no a esta magnitud. Otras veces había estado lejos, incluso en America mientras ella se quedaba en Karakura y no se había puesto así de impertinente. ¿Y si el infiel era el?

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esa idea de su mente.

Prácticamente la verdadera infiel era ella, que hablaba con Ichigo estando en una relación con Grimmjow. Porque cada vez que había estado con el ellos se encontraban terminados y eso no contaba como infidelidad.

Suspiró ante su estupido -aunque acertado- razonamiento, era increíble como ella se había convertido en eso.

Amaba a Grimmjow, lo sabía... lo sentía.

Extrañaba a su idiota, sin el aquel apartamento se sentía aún más grande de lo que ya era.

Miró su teléfono pues necesitaba distraerse ese día de alguna manera.

¿Ulquiorra? No, el también tenía un drama con su... chica, si, por ahora sería chica porque Orihime no se sentía cómoda llamándola "la perra que le fue infiel a mi mejor amigo y el sigue de idiota tras ella" porque era un tanto largo. Igual que su drama el cual para Orihime era innecesario. Pensar en Loly realmente hacía que su sangre hirviera pues esa chica nunca le gustó para el, y a pesar de que Ulquiorra tenía 20 años (un año mayor que Orihime) quien cuidaba a quien era la dulce y pequeña Orihime pues la dura era ella y la dulce y sensible flor el. Claro que nada le dio una satisfacción más grande a la ojogris que golpear a estupida pelinegro.

Volviendo a quien buscar para entretenerse...

¿Tatsuki? No, ella escucharía atentamente su loco drama con Ichigo y luego le daría un sermón diciéndole que Grimmjow es mejor que un chico que cayó del cielo en paracaídas, si, Tatsuki era team Grimm.

Vio sus demás contactos y esos dos eran sus únicos amigos reales, los únicos a los que llamaba cuando el mundo se caía encima. También llamaba a Ichigo y a Grimmjow pero en ese momento ellos eran quienes estaban haciendo su mundo caer.

Podía escribirle a Starrk y compañía, aunque claro ella solo se juntaba con aquel grupo para fumar Marihuana y Grimmjow no le gustaba que ella fumara si no estaba con el, Ichigo le hizo prometer que jamás pondría yerba en sus sistema. - Claro que ella no iba a seguir esa promesa- y si por cosas del destino Ulquiorra se daba cuenta que ella se había ido a fumar con alguien más literalmente le rompería la boca.

La solución era simple: tomar pastillas para dormir y dormir.

Así lo hizo luego de responder todos sus mensajes, era domingo y los domingos ella solo dormía además de que Ichigo se encontraba con un primo suyo y no estaba todo el rato en el teléfono.

Todo estaba oscuro, ya no era de tarde y el molesto ruido de su celular la seguía molestando. Estiró el brazo para así apagar la alarma.

Vio la pantalla con un ojo aún cerrado y ella una llamaba de Ichigo, FaceTime de audio.

-. Hola - murmuró.

-. No entendí lo que dijiste. Pero si fue una maldicion te dire que maldita tú. En caso de que no seguro fue un saludo, ¿cómo estás? - Orihime río, era verdad que cuando acababa de despertar no se entendía ni un poco lo que salía de su boca pero Ichigo lo interpretaba a su manera.

Se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que sus palabras podían salir normal.

-. Hola Ichigo.

-. Hola princesa. Te extraño mucho.

-. Yo también te extraño mucho.


End file.
